


A Matter of Taste

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Anna amuses herself with a prisoner. Cavil questions her choices.</p>
<p>[Arc 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Taste

"I must say, my dear, I question your taste," John Cavil said, leaning against his Sultana's doorway.

"Jealous?" D'Anna asked, not looking up from the book she was reading, with her latest pet asleep in the bed beside her, his head pillowed on her lap.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Doesn't matter who you play with. It's all the same to me. But really, D'Anna. A Venetian? And a _cardinal_ besides?"

"Not all of us share your lack of respect for men of God, Cavil," she replied smoothly.

"Oh, respect?" he said, making little quotation marks with his fingers. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

She just rolled her eyes, absently stroking her pet's hair.

"I'm just fascinated as to what the attraction is," he continued, watching her.

At last she looked up, with a wry smile. "If it bothers you that much, you're welcome to join us tonight. I'm sure your curiosity will be well satisfied."

He laughed. "I think I'll pass. But thank you, for the...ah...generous offer."

D’Anna smirked at him. “Well, darling, if you change your mind, I’ll be here with Gaius.”

It was his turn to roll his eyes, and he turned and left her to her toy. He really couldn’t understand her obsession with the man, but it was hardly new; she’d been reading her niece Caprica’s reports with something approaching hunger for months.

Besides, sooner or later, depending on how things with Venice played out--or how Rome chose to respond to his aggression--he would, of course, take her precious cardinal away. One way or another.

But, for now, it cost him nothing to let her have her fun. He let his wife’s _mesalliance_ slip from his mind, and turned his attention to more important things.

**Author's Note:**

> With bonus illustration! 


End file.
